


Wings

by chucksangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Short, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksangel/pseuds/chucksangel
Summary: Cas shows Dean his wings.





	

"Cas, why don't you ever show us your wings?" Sam innocently inquired. 

"They are here, the human eye just can't pick them up. They move between dimensions too quickly." Cas stated with a shrug. 

"So it's similar to a hummingbird, but quicker." Sam mused out loud. 

Dean turned to look at Cas, then asked, "Can't you just, you know, keep them still?" 

"I suppose I've never really thought of that. Human anatomy does not regularly have wings, so showing mine was never something I intended on doing." Castiel answered. Then, with a flutter, black wings appeared behind him, quivering slightly. 

Dean whistled, impressed with the perfect feathers that expanded nearly 20 feet. 

Sam's face had a ghost of a grin, and he walked away towards his room, leaving Cas and Dean alone. 

Cas folded them neatly behind his back, tightly tucked against him. 

Dean, finally finding his voice, complimented them, "Those are impressive." 

"Thank you, Dean." Cas replied, slightly red in the face. 

"Why haven't you shown us them before?" Dean questioned, his eyes locked on the new part of Cas. 

Castiel shifted his weight, uncomfortable with the question. "Wings are rather private for angels. That's part of the reason why we never keep them in this dimension for long. It's more for the supernatural dimension, to identify each other." 

"Huh..." Dean pondered what Cas said. He was showing Dean something personal; intimate, even. 

Dean looked back at Castiel's green eyes, and he inquired, "Can I touch them?" 

Cas thought about his question for a moment before answering him. "Okay." 

Dean stood up and walked over to Cas, and he unfurled his wings. Dean hesitantly reached out and touched the soft feathers, surprised at how they felt. 

The top ones were more coarse; stronger to resist the speed. The feathers under it were the softest thing he had ever felt. Softer than any animal he had ever pet, and had a warmth to them that made Dean smile. 

Dean ran his fingers through more of Cas' feathers, causing Cas to moan softly. 

Dean paused, slightly confused. "Are you okay Cas?" He questioned, his voice deep. 

Castiel, blushing violently, replied in a soft voice, "No, it feels really good..." 

Dean, miraculously keeping a straight face, continued to ruffle Cas' feathers, emitting more moans from the angel's mouth. 

Dean's fingers followed the bones of Cas' wings back to his shoulder, so they were less than an arm’s length away from each other. 

The air got caught in Castiel's lungs as blue eyes met green. In that moment, everything else seemed irrelevant. All time and space had been pointing towards this moment in time. 

Dean ruffled Cas' feathers while simultaneously using the other hand to grab that blue and white stripped tie closer. 

As Castiel's eyes fluttered shut, Dean leaned forward and put his lips on Cas'.


End file.
